


He Came Back

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Emmet comes back for Rex.





	He Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, i saw it yesterday, and Rex?????? My poor baby?????  
> Also beware of TLM2 spoilers

_WHY DID SHE COME BACK FOR HIM?!_

Rex felt anger coursing through him as Emmet and Lucy reunited. Why did he get to be reunited with those who cared? Why did he get to hold Lucy and be so fucking _happy_. Rex wanted to scream at how unfair it was, about how he had missed his friends, and how he had felt so alone. Why did Emmet, this Emmet, get everything while he only got himself slowly beginning to disappear? The smile that he forced on his face hurt, his message of Emmet always remaining positive the last thing he remembered before there was white.

That should have been it.

No, as usual, Rex couldn’t just go without something going wrong. What happened this time?

He was aware that he was...on something. No, this shouldn’t be possible. He had Back to the Future-d, he shouldn’t be aware, shouldn’t be thinking, shouldn’t _be_. After what seemed an eternity, Rex finally forced his eyes open. He was in a large room, everything but the bed he was lying on to the curtains a pleasant white. Thankfully he was still in his blue vest getup, stretching as he got up onto his feet to look around.

“Well well, look who’s awake!” The loud voice of Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi rang out throughout the room, the shapeshifting creature taking the form of a horse. “I was wondering when you would wake up.”

“How? How am I awake? How am I here?” He felt slightly bad for how forceful he sounded, but he wanted to know how he was here.

“Why, by my magic!” The Queen answered, trotting around him with a cheerful voice despite his tone. “Well, and Emmet helped of course, or should I say your younger version.”

_”What?”_ Rex wasn’t expecting that, numbly watching as the ruler turned into her usual constantly changing form.

“Yep! He crossed into the land of the Man Upstairs and brought you back piece by piece.” She explained, moving so Rex was supported. He looked utterly in disbelief, knowing this shouldn’t be possible. “All I did was make sure you found your way back to your body!”

“B-But I only was alive because I, we, were left behind!” He finally managed, standing up and starting to pace back and forth. “I am the version that was abandoned, but he has everything, so logically I was never made, to begin with!” Watevra watched in slight concern, Rex just spouting over and over how he shouldn’t be alive. He eventually tired himself out, running a hand through his dark brunette hair with an exhausted and slightly manic sigh.

“You finally calmed down?” She asked, brightening when she got a nod. “Good, because I have some people waiting to see you.”

_”What?”_ Rex just stared in disbelief, watching as she let out a whistle and the door opened. The familiar orange vest was the first thing Rex saw, following by a face he used to see in the mirror every day.

“Rex, you’re awake!” Emmet smiled, crossing the room and giving Rex a huge hug. The other had no words to say, silent for a moment before hugging Emmet tightly. “I was getting super worried you wouldn’t ever wake up.”

“How…?” He just whispered, closing his eyes as Emmet began to talk. He spoke of the many trips through the Stairgate, the days traveling the world of the Man Upstairs to find each piece of Rex. In every time machine piece Rex had taken from, Emmet found a part of his older version, and with help from the Queen had made him whole once more.

“Why would you do that for me?” He asked after Emmet had finally trailed off.

“Because I won’t leave anyone behind or forgotten, even myself.” Emmet replied simply. Rex felt his heart lurch at that, pulling away from Emmet to quickly rub away some tears. To hear so much sincerity, from himself of all people, and to be able to feel how much Emmet cared about the scared and forgotten version of himself….it hurt. He didn’t feel Emmet hug him again, promising Rex that he would make sure he wasn’t ever abandoned again. The tears and the repressed sobs of the past years just tore through him. Instead of standing tall and commanding above Emmet as he had, Rex found himself curled against the simple construction worker as a sobbing wreck. Every comforting word tore down those walls of hatred and regret, making Rex feel like for once, he could trust.

He hadn’t been a good enough Emmet, but maybe he didn’t have to be. He was Rex now, something he could own, and maybe that was alright now.


End file.
